Ginger Doll
by WhovianGirl
Summary: A young girl sick of her adoptive family leaves home and gets the offer of a lifetime, giving some friendly advice to DeWitt along the way.


**(So, I wrote this for my friend Ginger from tumblr because we had this kinda random agreement that we'd each write a story about each other and it could take place in any fandom. XD This is mine for her and I'll share hers for me when it gets written. XD)**

"Hey, Bob?" Ginger said, standing at the door of their living room. When he looked at her, she didn't wait for him to reply, she just launched straight into the favour she wanted. "I was wondering if you could get me a camera for my birthday 'cause my friend Beth wants us to start a colab channel together and I just think it'd be really cool." she said really quickly, not giving her stepfather the chance to intercede.

He had the look that he always had when he was getting ready to say no to something and Ginger felt her heart sink. "No. I don't want you putting yourself on the internet. And this Beth could be some old man… you don't really know these people." he said firmly.

"But she's not! I've seen her videos. She's a girl that likes Doctor Who, and Torchwood, and all kinds of awesome shows. Please, Bob!" begged Ginger.

"No means no, Ginger!" said Bob, his tone final.

"God! I hate this whole family! I can't wait to move out of this stupid house!" she growled, turning and grabbing her coat before storming out of the house. Rain soaked her head within seconds and she cursed herself for not picking up her umbrella, but there was no way she was going back into the house now. Cold and without an umbrella, Ginger pulled up the hood of her jacket and walked away from her house. The strong wind blew drops of rain into her face but she walked on despite the slight sting. After god knows how long, her legs began to grow tired but she didn't care. She couldn't go back home so she stared down at her feet and started mentally counting her footsteps. When it grew annoying, she just decided to watch her feet without counting. They eventually became a blur and her whole body was icy cold and in a lot of pain but she couldn't stop. After a while, she noticed that it was getting dark and she smiled at the thought that her family was probably worried. She sneered, correcting herself. They weren't her family, not her _real _family.

"Miss. Sinclair." a woman called, having to shout to be heard over the sound of the wind and rain.

Ginger froze (no pun intended) on the spot. The woman he had called her name was British and had a voice that sounded strangely familiar. Turning slowly, Ginger saw the woman… well, she saw _a _woman. The rain was so heavy that Ginger couldn't tell who it was. "Who's asking?" Ginger replied.

"Somebody who is very interested in giving you a new home." was the British woman's answer.

Ginger rolled her eyes. "No thanks." she said, turning and starting to walk away.

"Are you sure you want to walk away from this, Miss. Sinclair?" the woman asked, her voice once more sparking a distant memory in Ginger's mind.

The girl turned and looked at the woman again, noticing for the first time that she had someone with her who was holding an umbrella over her. "Who are you?"

Both people stepped forward, now close enough for Ginger to see the both of them. "My name is Adelle DeWitt and this is my Head of Security, Boyd Langton. We are here to offer you a place in something special." Adelle explained.

Ginger, who was shocked at the very fact these two people were there, didn't think at all about the fact she could be on a hidden camera show, or that her choice could have consequences. She just smiled and said three words. "I'll do it!"

**Some time later**

Adelle and Ginger were now sitting in the room Adelle recruited all of her Actives in. Adelle was somewhat surprised that the teenage girl had accepted so willingly, but she dismissed all negative thoughts. Rossum was watching closely and she needed more Actives for her house or she risked closure. "There are just a few formalities we must address first. Paperwork to sign, details you need to know, etc." she said with a smile.

Ginger nodded, the scale of her choice not yet hitting home. "Ok, sure."

"You will be here for five years, but it will feel like five seconds. While here, me and my staff will do our very best to ensure your safekeeping. While at the Dollhouse, you will have no worries. When your contract ends, you will leave here feeling as good as ever, and considerably richer." Miss. DeWitt explained.

Ginger smiled and uttered one word. "Cool."

Adelle responded with a polite smile and handed Ginger a contract. "Sign on the dotted line and we'll take you through for your first treatment."

Ginger squealed when she heard the word treatment. Treatments meant one thing and one thing only. Topher Brink. She signed the contract and handed it back to DeWitt, who stood. "One thing, Miss. DeWitt." Ginger said quickly.

"Yes, Miss. Sinclair?" Adelle replied.

Ginger paused, wondering if her saying something could do more harm than good. "Keep an eye on Boyd." she said hesitantly, her eyes telling Adelle that no questions should be asked.

If somebody had told her something like that before the incident surrounding the previous Head of Security, Adelle would have laughed it off. However, the trust she had for her employees had lowered and she nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

**One day later**

Yankee awoke after another treatment and smiled at Topher. "Did I fall asleep? she asked.

"For a little while." Topher replied, smiling warmly.

"Shall I go now?" asked Yankee, aware of a strange feeling in her stomach. She liked Topher, but that was bad.

"If you like." said Topher, watching her leave then turning to get the next imprint ready.


End file.
